


Never been so many (Never been so alone)

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Abusive Parents, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Assassin Redemption, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Gen, Good Chisaki Kai, Good Parent Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Good friend Dabi, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Selectively Mute Midoriya Izuku, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Izuku leaves Nanda Parbat unable to take the killings. Chased by heroes and assassins alike he seeks to find himself. Amongst the streets of Musutafu he finds new and old friends. They seek to help him. He seeks to hide himself to not risk their lives for his own selfishness. To grow attached would mean risking The Leavue harming them.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya/Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Ra's Al Ghul & Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Japan part 1

Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt, m/m, Izuku/Tsukauchi/Aizawa. Soulmates and soul parents. Selective mutism. 

Izuku's POV 

Feeling the tension of the bowstring in his fingers he held his breath. A criminal was out in the streets below him. They had just mugged a convenience store. A small-time criminal, not one he would normally go after. 

Releasing the arrow it struck true into the criminal's knee. The man hit the ground with a loud thump and a string of curses. Just as this was not someone he would normally go after. They normally would not have lived to see another day. 

The last four years of his life he had killed under the orders of one man. A man who had lived for centuries and commanded an army stronger than any country's and far more loyal. Each man and woman who lived in the castle of the desert had sworn their lives to Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon's Head. He had been no different.

To the world outside of Nanda Parbat, he was a missing 14-year-old child by the name of Izuku Midoriya. It had been ten years since he was taken by Ra's when his mother began to abuse him. She hated that he was quirkless. It would later turn out to be false he did have a quirk but one that had very specific activation requirements. To date, it had only ever activated once and he still had the scar to prove it. 

Inside the walls and to those who listen to the underground he was Namir the Tiger and adopted son of Ra's Al Ghul. Before he left he was the prized student of Al Sayf the Sword of the League. Only he was older than the Demon's Head. No one not even Ra's knew how old the man was. It was only thanks to the Lazurus Pit that either man was still alive. 

The Lazurus Pit was spoken of in almost every religion at some point. Magical waters that could heal any wound or dispel any poison. It was said that it could even bring back the dead. All of which was in fact true but bringing back the dead was very rarely done. Not unless they had the one who had killed the dead originally. The pit would bring back the body but until it murdered its killer the body would be without a soul. 

As the adopted son of Ra's, he wore a necklace under his gear that held its waters. It was just enough to heal a mortal wound or poisoning. Nyssa, their father, and Al Sayf all carried identical necklaces. They were only to be used in absolute emergencies. 

The water wasnt the only thing he carried though. There was a vial in his jacket that was held a far darker secret. It was Tibetan Pit Viper venom in a highly concentrated version. When consumed it would take less than five minutes to kill the subject who drank it. Every member of the League carried a vial. A last resort in case the worst came to pass.

There were times when Izuku considered drinking it. To end the darkness that was slowly taking hold of his heart. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. It was a coward's way out of a life he had chosen. Instead, he would run and hope that the League wouldn't catch up. It was a foolish hope. The League would always catch up it was only a matter of who and when. 

If his father sent Al Owal the man would fight him no questions asked. If Izuku got away during the first confrontation then he would be given the chance to return willingly. If he still resisted Al Owal would kill everyone he cared about until he agreed to return. 

It was why despite being outside of Nanda Parbat he was not searching for his soulmates or soul parents. He was one of the rare people born with two soulmates. Over his heart was a black cat with red eyes and a scarf like object on its neck. The second was a black leopard with onyx eyes.

Soulparents not related to the child were rare. Usually, one if not both were biologically related. Izuku's were not his parents or even Ra's. All he had to go on was a green falcon with golden eyes on his right arm in the elbow. The other was just above his hip and a blond fox with green eyes. They were lighter than his own green eyes and even though it wasnt awakened, by meeting the owner it had more life in it than he did. 

If he did try to meet them then he ran the risk of his quirk activating. Or Al Owal using them against him. There was enough blood on his hands without adding his soulmates or his soul parents to the list. So instead he focused on helping those he had no ties to. 

Then again he might send Nyssa who would try talking to him first. They would end up arguing and fighting. The fight would be close and no guarantee that he would win. 

A cry of pain a little ways ahead of him drew him from his thoughts. It seemed his work was not done this night. Swiftly and silently he moved across the rooftops so until he came across the alley. 

Below him were five men surrounding a woman. His hand went for the arrows across his back. The best chance of getting her out with as little risk to her life as possible was speed shooting. At the cost of his aim, he could carry more than one arrow at a time in his hand. This saved him precious seconds in redraw time. 

Before he could do more than pick three arrows from his quiver did he have to fade back into the shadows. A man in red shinobi shozoku underneath a blue robe. His arms are covered in a thin dark cloth that tucks into his white forearm sleeves. There are red straps attached to his belt and his robe that extend outward. It was the gold mask attached to his shoulder and sports a signature red scarf that features a white patch that made the connection within his mind. Edgeshot one of the top heroes in Japan. What had this hero so far from his usual patrol routes?

Shifting in the air caught his attention and Izuku jumped back. A grey scarf-like object shooting at the spot where he had been seconds before. He didnt have the moment to think as he drew back one of his arrows and shot it in the direction that the scarf had come from. 

Shadows shifted as a figure in black dodged away from his arrow. Glaring at the man as he came out of the shadows he prepared to draw back another arrow. Red eyes flared back as black hair floated above the man's face. The Pro Hero Eraserhead his mind supplied a second later. 

It was the first time anyone had seen him since his return to the city. Keeping to the shadows and using his League training prevented anyone from seeing him. It seemed he had underestimated the heroes though. Eyeing the knife that was barely noticeable on the man's back he swore he wouldn't be captured due to underestimating them again. 

Eraserhead blinked in surprise before he said, "You're smaller than I expected. Who are you? Not a Pro by the looks of you by your garb. A vigilante?"

Izuku only drew back his second arrow watching the hero. He wasnt a hero with a past like his it would be impossible. A vigilante was what he had become but wasnt who he was. Still, he nodded if only to not drag the man into his confusing life. 

Eraserhead questioned as he blinked and his eyes returned to an onyx color, "Are you mute? You're a strange vigilante using such an archaic weapon instead of your quirk."

Izuku's eyes narrowed in anger part of him wanting to retort. A low growl escaped him but he didnt give an actual answer. Just because he wasnt mouthy didnt make him mute. Damn heroes. 

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow as he commented, "No need to get angry there. It just seems odd that you're so quiet. Most vigilantes don't ever stop talking about why they are vigilantes. Yet this is the first anyone has seen you. Victims and those you rescue alike can only speak of arrows."

It was because if they heard him speak then they'd realize how young he was. Only fourteen and he was more jaded than most heroes. They would try to capture and reform him. That would only bring danger down upon them. If he was going to fight the League it would be on his own. No one could be used against him if he didnt care. 

Shifting in the air had him dodging again but the shifting continued. He hissed in pain as something hot clipped his drawing arm in the upper bicep. It wasnt enough to stop him from shooting his bow but it would be annoying until it healed. 

A body dropped onto the rooftop cutting off the other escape onto a different rooftop. The cowboy costume gave away the identity of the hero. Snipe a hero who could control bullets to hit home. It was said that he could control trajectory even after it left his gun. This was the first time he had confirmation on this. Though if League information was to be believed then it only worked within his line of sight. 

Izuku took a step back his eyes carefully considering the heroes. Undoubtedly he could beat them but only if he was looking to kill. When he left Nanda Parbat just a few short months ago he swore he'd never kill again. His soul couldn't take it. 

Not killing left him with too few options though. These heroes would do whatever necessary to bring him down.

He stopped when the back of his leg hit the edge of the roof. Seeing what was below him gave the kid an idea. Below him was an awning that theoretically could prevent him from splattering across the concrete. As his liege and adoptive father always said use what is given to you. And always do the unexpected. Though he doubted taking such a leap of faith was what he meant. Oh well. 

Pulling a smoke bomb from his pocket he tossed it onto the ground just as the heroes lunged for him. As smoke covered his escape he jumped over the side of the roof. There was half a second of freefall before he hit the awning. 

Rolling off he landed gracefully on the sidewalk. Not waiting to see what the heroes would do he took off and slipped his bow back. He kept going even as he heard the men come down behind him. 

As he turned a corner he went up onto a dumpster to climb onto the next rooftop a wave of blue flames went through the alley. The flames separated the heroes from him allowing Izuku to escape onto the rooftop. A man with black hair and discolored skin with scars stood waiting. His ice-blue eyes checking him over as if looking for injuries. Or more likely other weapons. 

The man said coolly, "The heroes will catch you if you keep going this way. They've laid another trap four blocks down. Even with all your tricks, I doubt you could get away from the Fiber Master Hero Best Jeanist. He's not above using the fibers in your clothes to stop you."

Izuku turned his head to the side not replying. If this was true then he needed a new plan. And a new patrol route as it seemed he had become too predictable. Two traps were too many for his comfort. They could find his hideout if he let them get any closer. Not that it was much just an abandoned apartment building that he rerouted power to.

The man held out his hand as he said, "Name's Dabi. What's yours?"

Izuku didnt reply instead chose to run across the rooftop and drop into the alley. He would find his way back home without Blue Clues following. There was an angry cry from the rooftop. Good, he annoyed the heroes and Blue Clues.


	2. Japan part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

donnelld764: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

Dasgun: ^_^ 

Izuku's POV 

Taking the advice of Blues Clues he was able to avoid the second trap easily. Back alleys and shadows were his friends as he returned to the abandoned camper he called home. The camper itself had lost most of its roof and part of one wall. Damage done either when it was left on the beach he found. Or that was why it was dumped. 

Either way, it didnt really matter to the runaway assassin. He needed a place close to the city but not obvious. Dagobah beach was the perfect choice. Once a beautiful spot was now nothing more than a trash dump. He had cleared a small path that would allow him to come to and from the camper with relative ease. So that he didnt have unexpected visitors he made sure the path was lined with traps. Including an aerial trap in case Hawks decided he wanted to take a chance. 

From the trash, he was able to scavenge an old phone. With some tricks he learned through a member of the League he was able to hack into phone company networks. As such he could use it for free. 

A lot of his stuff was scavenged from the dump. After sanitizing it through he was able to keep from buying things from the store. The less his civilian self was seen by others, the safer he would be. If he wasnt seen except by the night then it would take longer for whoever was sent after him to find him. 

Izuku pulled off his gear before changing so that he was in a simple black shirt and pants. When he had made it back to Japan he realized what a mistake he had made. One change of clothes was not enough to get by on. With winter fast approaching he would need at least a jacket and a pair of heavier pants. 

Living in the desert allowed him to live with lighter clothing. Already the colder weather was eating at him. Izuku was trying to find a space heater that would work in his little camper. So far he had not had any luck.

Moving over to the stood he turned it on and added water to boil. After a bit of searching, he found a packet of ramen. It was the last of his packets and he was out of money as well. Not an ideal situation but he could sell some of the parts and junk from the trash piles. Though he really didnt want to. 

After he had eaten Izuku laid out on the sleeping bag. With any luck, he wouldn't have any dreams. 

Dreamscape 

Steel clashed against steel as two masked assassins circled each other. The smaller of the two held knives, while the taller carried a long curved sword. There was a slight tilt to his head that told the smaller he was amused. Al Namir and Al Sayf were once again training together late into the evening. 

It was well past curfew for those not on night watch. If his father caught him, the Demon's Head would no doubt be disappointed. There would a lecture followed by time on the wall as punishment. That only briefly touched his mind as circled his mentor. His mind was focused on the fight at hand. Not the fight of tomorrow. 

Izuku launched himself at his mentor aiming low to cripple. It was smoothly blocked by the man and followed up by a strike of his own. He nimbly dodged away and tried to go for a strike to the abdomen. 

Only to see blood instead of the sparks of steel against steel. Horror filled his eyes as he saw the dull blue eyes and face of his first kill. Izuku tried to turn away only to see more and more bodies fall. Screams of those who had found the bodies too early. 

He dropped the knives and tried to protect himself from the onslaught. No, no, no! He didnt want to see this all again. This was why he left. 

A dark voice laughed at him, "You cannot turn away from what you've done. You're a murderer. No better than those you have started to bring in."

Izuku snarled, "No I am going to save people. I know I can't change the fact that I have killed but I'll protect others from now on."

It continued its sickly laugh that made shivers run down his spine, "With all the blood that stains your hands? No, you will never be anything more than an assassin."

Those he had killed rushed at him once more. Izuku tried to throw up a hand to defend himself. 

End of dreamscape 

Shooting up from his sleeping bag Izuku's hand was gripping his shirt right above his heart. In his ears, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart. Fear raced through him and the question lingered. Was the voice right?

Bakugo's POV 

Dagobah Beach was just as much of a dump as he remembered it to be. Trash seemed to have grown even higher than it was a month ago when he last visited. To be fair though he was on the opposite side of where he and Dabi normally scavenged. Katsuki was almost certain they had picked clean the most interesting items during the last trip. 

Today he was hoping to find parts to fix their phones. The night before Dabi's blue fire had destroyed the phone he had been using. Their only backup scavenged from the trash had several broken keys and was in need of a new screen. 

When he stepped out onto the sand he noticed it was different immediately. There was a new heading into the trash that wasnt there before. Carefully he moved through the new path. 

Twice he had to step back quickly to avoid a trap that had been set. Knives buried themselves into the different trash piles. While the third trap he set off sent shrapnel towards him. Only using his quirk did he avoid being skewered. 

Someone obviously didnt want to be disturbed. For Katsuki though it only made him more curious about who was hiding. Living on the streets taught him if there were traps that meant there was something to be protected. It could be a criminal or it could be someone also trying to get by. The vigilante in him would not allow him to walk away. If they were a criminal he needed to know. 

Katsuki discreetly pulled up the emergency signal Dabi created. It would send out a signal to Toga, Dabi, and Hawk's phone if he pressed the button. As much as he didnt like the feather-brained idiot the idea that Hawks had was a good one. To do they had never used it but better safe than sorry. 

Katsuki had learned some humility since his mother abandoned him. The old hag had thrown him out on the streets not two weeks after Deku and Auntie disappeared. Dabi found him two days later trying to steal food. That's when he had been brought into the mismatched family. 

Toga Himiko was something of a vampire in his eyes. She needed blood to activate her quirk. The more she drank the longer she could hold that person's form. It was an interesting quirk and it came in handy when they needed to do undercover work. 

Dabi and Katsuki trained together constantly. Blue Flames and Explosions made for interesting days. They were the days that taught him no matter how strong he was, there would always be someone else out there that was stronger. When he first arrived that person was Dabi who took it upon himself to teach Katsuki that having a strong quirk didnt make you a hero. It was what he did with his quirk that defined him as a hero or a villain. 

No matter who won the training matches they both walked away with injuries. Nothing that wouldn't heal but they all taught a lesson. It helped them learn first aid for themselves and civilians on patrol as well.

None of the lessons could prepare him for what he saw when he finally made it to the end of the path. A figure in black only a little shorter than him stood in the sand. In his hands was a black compound bow with an arrow notched, drawn back, and ready to fire. It was pointed right at the young vigilante's chest. 

Slowly Katsuki raised his hands, one just barely brushing the emergency signal. Even without looking, he knew it had activated. Hopefully, it wouldn't be needed or the others would arrive before he took an arrow to the chest. 

After a long moment of silence, Katsuki stated, "I didn't know anyone else used this beach."

Green eyes practically glowed from underneath the hood. Silence rang between them and a memory of Dabi returning to their abandoned apartment last night reminded him of what happened. Dabi had run into a silent archer, the one suspected of putting arrows in the criminal's knees for the last few months. 

Rumors had it that the archer was mute and that's why he didnt speak. It was rare that a vigilante was silent after all. Usually, it meant they were mute. Or had something to hide such as their age. 

Those green eyes felt familiar. They pulled a memory long forgotten from a time he wanted to put in the past. 

Flashback

A younger Bakugo stood in front of a green-haired green-eyed Izuku Midoriya. They couldn't have been more than three or four years old at the time. Izuku had his arms extended out protectively behind him was the extra Katsuki had knocked down. 

Katsuki sneered, "Well if it isn't useless Izuku. Still, thinking you can be a hero without a quirk? Give it up you're worse than the extra you're helping."

Blazing green eyes focused on him as Izuku snapped back, "No, Kaachan. You're acting like a villain doing this. Heroes dont hurt people!"

End of flashback 

Even if he couldn't see the other's face those green eyes had not changed. They still blazed with righteous fury that Katsuki couldn't help but recognize. 

"Izuku?"

By the way, the other froze he had guessed correctly. What the hell happened while he was missing for Izuku to have become like this? Better yet, what even was he looking at?


End file.
